What really happened
by Nobody-Number-VI
Summary: What if Roxas was slowly turning into sora what will axel do about it HARD CORE AKUROKU NO LIKE YAOI NO READ


_**AnN: Okay this is a new kingdom hearts fan-fiction I am working on others just this seems easier.**_

_**The pain is unbearable and Number 13 .Can't help since he knows nothing of true love…I saw him the first day he took off his hood his spiked blonde hair his culrene blue eyes all of it was gorgeous I wanted it all for myself. I knew Roxas for about a week he still couldn't form a sentence by now I could talk clearly. But I was his best friend I took him on our first training mission together to get sea salt ice cream I told him it was "Icing on the cake." And we sat on top of the clock tower watching the sun set his eyes were shining It was Delightful I loved every second of it until that day when **__**she**__** came number fourteen she second key blade bearer I saw Roxas's expression when she saw him he was almost in a trance. But I won't him fall into her hands not now not ever. I just found out that I am being sent to castle oblivion to eliminate the traitors and any other nuisance. Damn that meant I would have to leave Roxas alone with Xion is her name. I told Roxas when we went to eat Ice cream today was his 14**__**th**__** day He still can't say compound sentences it's so cute when he stutters and tries to say my name But he looked so sad when I told him and he just said "Okay.." after that everything was quieter I felt so bad leavening him there by himself who knows what could have happened if I wasn't there to protect him. I came back today Roxas was so surprised to see me he told me he thought I was dead. He told me there were no survivors. I was shocked on the inside why would he think that I was about to respond when I Felt warmth on my lips. He kissed me! Finally I've been wait forever He was so cute and desperate so I kissed back happily. We realized when I caught a hint of orange another girl we disappeared back to the castle. When we returned we were summoned by Man sex to the conference room. The meeting was so boring I returned to my room to see saiix there he said "Why didn't you return to castle why did you go to twilight town instead." I was stunned He knew how I hissed "What did you to Roxas?"Saiix Smirked Not good He finally sneered "Well you'll see that tomorrow." And he left. I was so mad I ran to his room not caring If others heard me or not I k new Demy and luxord were running after me to stop I didn't care when I got to Roxas's room I stopped to knock on the door. I heard nothing I shouted loudly "Roxas If you don't open the door I swear to god I'll burn it down." Demxy and luxord finally caught up they said "Axel maby he is a sleep." Too late I kick the door off the hinges I heard the other gasp at what they saw I couldn't blame them I gasped to He was tied to the bed he had gashes all over his body His face was pale and the place smelled of rape I ran over to Roxas as did Demxy and luxord. We Had to use our powers to free Roxas when we got him out I told Luxord to get Xemnas he was gone I told Demxy to get the medical kit only he and Man sex knew where It was. Roxas Said Weakly "Axle….Do…You….Love...me?" I said "Of course now hush your in need of medical atteion. Roxas Merly nodded and he drifted into a harmless sleep. He was so cute when he slept me moved a piece of hair from his face that's when Man sex came I hissed "About time..." Luxord said "Well it was hard to get Saiix to stop chasseing us unlucky me deem wasn't with me." Demy came in right after opening the kit and cleaning a wrapping his wound right in the middle of cleaning the wound Roxas said loud enough for us to hear "Rica…Kari…Donald..Goofy were are you It's so dark who am I." Xemnas walked over "Saying "It's soar he is relieving his memories Xion should be getting the as-"He was cut off when Roxas shot up his eyes looked lifeless he Merly said "Destroy heartless find rice and Kari." Axle said "Man sex you have to second to tell me what's happening…" The Superior said "Soar his will to find his friends are so strong it's controlling Roxas I'm supersede Xion doesn't get this reaction." Axel nodded saying "We need to restrain him." Luxord tackled him the ground Demxy tried to restrain him but it was no use Roxas Punched Demy in the jaw and left the room I chased after him yelling "Roxas Stop!" No use Either Roxas was out of ear shot and I lost sight of him. But I blacked out I was surrounded in darkness again. When I awoke Roxas was right beside me His eyes were normal he looked concerned he asked "Axel is you okay?" I was startled I responded "Fine….Are you okay do you ember what happened last night?" Roxas looked down almost flashing I'm so sad Adorable right at me he said "Yes Saiix Raped me…Then you came in and I blanked…..But then when I woke up I was in my room Xemnas said he found me in number 2's room and I had blood on my face and Cigar was On the calling shooting me Xion was there to trying to restrain me I heard her say Roxas Stop your hurting me then I passed out." My jaw clenched at her Name he was her friend what happened while I was gone? I said "its fine. It was your somebody." Sora nodded saying "I am on a medication now and every nobody must watch over me and they carry sedatives with them to restrain me." He looked sad I said "its okay come on we have a mission." We both walked over to Saiix who said "Go to Wonderland." We nodded Roxas was first in the portal I realized Roxas's hair tips were turning brown milk chocolate brown,Sora's hair color I just thought it was his hair color When we arrived we were walking through the forest until we saw a cat…Wait what? Roxas said His voice sounding like soar's "Look it's the Cheshire cat."And we accidently ran into the royal garden our mission was to watch the queen and get Alice. We saw the queen and Roxas watched his eyes were flickering Blue and lifeless to culrene and sad he kept repeating 'alike…I'll save you "and he started walking forward into the queens sights she yelled "WHO IS THIS IN MY QUORT!?!" not good Roxas Merly said "Soar..." The queen soften saying "Oh soar you've changed a great deal you hair is blonde your clothes are darker I didn't recognize you. Come here let me hug you." Roxas was walking toward the queen Bad he jumped up toward her and she hugged him thanking him again for Saving her heart. Oh god this is so not good Man sex and Dog boy will kill me I noticed that his hair was getting more chocolate brown then befor. The seaditives! I took one of the seaditives Saiix gave me and jumped behind Roxas and injected him with it his eyes started to close and he fell into my arms the queen shriecked "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" pointing to me I grabbed alice and we left. Oh this is so not good When I came back with roxas and Alice Saiix was so pissed he was yelling after I put alice in a cellhe took roxas bridal style and took him to xemnas and Xion took over heart collection for the while roxas was out. He finally woke up to day his eyes still filickered dull but he's been getting better he was not aloud on missons because he may remember something. It's been 4 weeks he was going on his first misson in baston hollow his skin was tanner and did he seem…Shorter?? We were going to collect hearts usally he gose by himself for them but he can't I watch him destroy sevral heartless until yuffie came. She called him Sora and his hair turned chocolate brownLuckily his hair hasn't changed but he walked away with yuffie. Oh no what an I going to do now I am so dead with dog boy and man sex.**_


End file.
